The 90th Hunger Games
by Cheezballzmonkey
Summary: *MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS* The rebellion failed, but Katniss, Peeta, Finnick and friends were givin immunity for bieng victors and are mentoring children for the Hunger Games now. May the odds be EVER in your favor! *CLOSED*
1. Submit Your Tributes

**Yeah, new story. These SYOT stories look fun :D.**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Family:

Friends:

Love Interest (?):

Personality:

Looks (eyes, hair, height etc.):

Weapon:

Strengths/ Weaknesses:

Alliance (?):

District Token:

Reaped/ Volunteered:

If volunteered, why?:

Strategy:

Mentor (new, or from the books):

Arena of Choice (what arena they'd have the best hope of surviving in):

Any other details?:

**I'll try to have the story up real soon once I get the tributes, cuz The Hunger Games without tributes wouldn't be fun for the Gamemakers (in this case, me) now, would it?**

**-Monkey—**


	2. The tributes so far

**Sorry people this isn't the real story yet, just the tribute list so far. So people that just want to read, just skip the 'Tribute List' parts.**

District 1

Male:

Female:

District 2:

Male: Nero **(A/N some of these didn't come with a last name, so I'll either make some up, or you** **guys could send in suggestions)**

Female:

District 3:

Male:

Female:

District 4:

Male:

Female: Larissa Maddill

District 5:

Male:

Female:

District 6:

Male: Morph

Female: Kennedy

District 7:

Male:

Female:

District 8:

Male: Tarou Orai

Female: Azure Farrah

District 9:

Male:

Female:

District 10:

Male:

Female:

District 11:

Male:

Female: Iolanthe Gardenia

District 12:

Male:

Female: Marlena Atish

**Wow, that's a lot of tributes and it hasn't even been six hours! But I'll need some bloodbath characters too…but thanks anyway to all the submitters! I give you guys virtual cookies!**

**-Monkey-**


	3. Another Tribute Update

District 1:

Male: Stone Flares

Female:

District 2:

Male: Nero

Female:

District 3:

Male: Electro Watts

Female:

District 4:

Male: Chaden Malarn

Female: Larissa Maddill

District 5:

Male:

Female:

District 6:

Male: Morph Ling **(A/N Thanks, Darklily-of-Starclan for the great idea for the last name of Morph, perfect for his district :))**

Female: Kennedy Stormbrooke

District 7:

Male: Grest Folley

Female: Evanna Tinsh

District 8:

Male: Tarou Orai

Female: Azure Farrah

District 9:

Male:

Female: Astra Vector

District 10:

Male:

Female: Adalia Scotts

District 11:

Male:

Female: Iolanthe Gardenia

District 12:

Male:

Female: Marlena Atish

**Woah, over half the tributes already? You guys are doing awesome, I might even start the Reapings if I got a girl tribute for District 1. Thanks everyone for your help!**

**-Monkey-**


	4. District 1 Reaping & Tribute Update

**Heeeeyy, went to bed at 12:30 writing down tribute's personalities, woke up at 6, typing the first Reaping! I got another tribute, so I just wanted to do a tribute update before the Reaping. And a quick shout out to AwesomeAISIAN98 and Arcticmist, you both submitted District 2 girls, and I don't want to waste a perfectly good tribute, so I just switched up one of the districts, so both your tributes can be in.**

District 1:

Male: Stone Flares

Female: Pearle Night

District 2:

Male: Nero Rock **(A/N Thanks, Arcticmist for the idea for the last name of Nero)**

Female: Iridian Jones

District 3:

Male: Electro Watts

Female:

District 4:

Male: Chaden Malarn

Female: Larissa Maddill

District 5:

Male:

Female: Terra Sanders

District 6:

Male: Morph Ling **(A/N Thanks, Darklily-of-Starclan for the great idea for the last name of Morph, perfect for his district :))**

Female: Kennedy Stormbrooke

District 7:

Male: Grest Folley

Female: Evanna Tinsh

District 8:

Male: Tarou Orai

Female: Azure Farrah

District 9:

Male:

Female: Astra Vector

District 10:

Male:

Female: Adalia Scotts

District 11:

Male:

Female: Iolanthe Gardenia

District 12:

Male: Ronnie Rowen

Female: Marlena Atish

Pearle Night's POV

"Pearle, Pearle….wake up!"

I open my eyes to my twin sister Flora peering over my bed, smile and all.

"Come on, it's Reaping day!" she says, pulling me to my feet. I glance at the clock, and then back to Flora

"You're already dressed?"

"Of course! You slept forever, I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast," she says going out to the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

I sigh, Flora's the one who likes the Reapings, not me, but she's convinced herself that I love them, just like her and my mom, a Career trainer. I don't know where my dad stands on this, being one of the best doctors in the district, he's not home much, but if I had to take a good guess, I'd say he's with me on this one.

Well, on Reaping day, there's not much you can do but go and pray, so I put on a dark blue (or purple?) sundress. It looks more like indigo, really. Noticeable, but Flora probably tried on all the dresses, each with their own hair and makeup, only this one was left. I walk over to the mirror to brush my shortish red-brown hair. I say shortish because while my hair only goes to my shoulders, some other girls have it down to their waist, and curled, so it's shorter then when it's straight! Have you seen Glimmer from the 74th Hunger Games?

I finish brushing and I stare into the mirror, green eyes stare back at me. The sundress is a bit above the knees, a little shorter than I pictured it, but I am tallish for a 15 year old. I look normal for Reaping, better if I had showered, but after being wet, I get hyper. Don't want to be hyper before the Reapings. Good thing I took a shower yesterday, so I guess I'll be okay.

Walking downstairs, I already know that today's breakfast is going to be huge, before I even see the table.

"Morning!" calls out my mom.

"Morning," I say politely back. I sit down and put a piece of toast on my plate. On my left, Flora is eating like a vacuum, and on my right, my dad eats his eggs slowly, and my mom is going around making sure everyone looks perfect. I finish my toast soon, I'm not that hungry today, and there's a knock on the door before it opens. My best friend, Rosetta and my long time crush, Jerome stand in the doorway.

"We wanted to see Jessun before the Reaping starts, want to come?" asks Rosetta

"Sure!" I say. Jessun is the victor from last year's Games, and Jerome's best friend. Me and Rosetta are friends with her too, we're all glad to see her come back. She's mentoring this year's Games, so we have got to see her before Reaping starts.

When we got there, Jessun was talking to a girl who looked about 12.

"Don't worry, if you don't have a lot of tesserae, your odds are very slim," says Jessun.

"But I do, I have a big family," says the girl.

"Well, it's District 1, there might be a volunteer. Look, don't worry, I will assure you that you'll be safe and sound at home tonight, ok?"

"Ok," the girl gets the smallest smile on her face and walks to the 12 year olds section.

"Who was that, Jessun?" I ask.

"Another worried 12 year old, poor little thing, I wish I could guarantee her 100% safety, but she has a lot of slips in there. May the odds be ever in her favor," she says.

"Do we have a chance of getting picked?" asks Jerome.

"Probably not, someone will volunteer, there's a lot of eager 18 year olds."

"Thanks, Jessun. See you in a month!" says Rosetta.

"You too, guys. And may the odds be ever in your favor! Wow that was cheesy" We laugh and walk over to the 15 year olds section, hopefully with the odds in our favor.

"See you at my house later, ok guys?" Jerome asks, turning to the boys section.

"Yeah, sure Jerome," we call and walk into the girls section.

About 15 minutes later, the mayor walked up to the stage and began the speech about the history of Panem. I memorized most of it, so I just let my mind drift…

"Pearle Night!" Huh?

"Is there a Pearle Night here?" Oh no, that's me! Next to me, Rosetta gasped, and up on stage, Jessun bit her lip. I gulp and move out of the section. Now I really wish I wasn't so noticeable. I get on stage and the escort turns to me.

"Let's give a big hand to Pearle Night! Now, is there any volunteers for Pearle?" No one raises their hand. They call the boy, but someone from the 18 year olds volunteers anyway. I stand at the front of the stage, looking at the crowd and I scan the face I'm looking for. I sigh. She looks so happy, so relieved that it wasn't her. I smile a bit, knowing that the 12 year old with the big family _will_ be safe and sound at home tonight. I just wish I could say the same for me.

**Yay! One reaping done! I didn't put Stone's POV , but he will get a POV later in the story, probably more in training than Pearle, or maybe on the chariot rides. I didn't put his POV because it took me 4 hours just to type this! I'll put sponsor information in the next chapter, which will be district 2 reapings also. Good news: the tribute list is almost done! The District 9 male spot is reserved for RhiannaNekozawa, but all the other spots are open for tributes! Any arena ideas? Thanks everybody for your tributes and patience. More to come!**

**-Monkey-**


	5. District 2 Reaping & Sponsor Information

**Back again today, this time with more tributes, sponsor info, and another Reaping! Guess what? Only ONE more tribute to go! Yay!**

District 1:

Male: Stone Flares

Female: Pearle Night

District 2:

Male: Nero Rock

Female: Iridian Jones

District 3:

Male: Electro Watts

Female: Magdelana Magnolia

District 4:

Male: Chaden Malarn

Female: Larissa Maddill

District 5:

Male:

Female: Terra Sanders

District 6:

Male: Morph Ling

Female: Kennedy Stormbrooke

District 7:

Male: Grest Folley

Female: Evanna Tinsh

District 8:

Male: Tarou Orai

Female: Azure Farrah

District 9:

Male: Nimbus Blaire

Female: Astra Vector

District 10:

Male: Jai Warren

Female: Adalia Scotts

District 11:

Male: Lorcan Jayed

Female: Iolanthe Gardenia

District 12:

Male: Ronnie Rowen

Female: Marlena Atish

Nero Rock's POV

Reaping is the first word that pops into my mind when I wake up. I hold my pointer finger in the air for about a minute. Warm enough out. Yes, I sleep outside. Actually, I live outside, for almost two years now. I ran away from the orphanage when I was 16, now that I'm 18, I don't hide like I used to. My family abandoned me when I was around 12 years old; because they thought I was weak. I have no friends for the same reason. But if smarts were physical strength, then it would be the other way around. If I could trade in my smarts for strength, I still wouldn't. I'm doing pretty ok. It would surprise you how picky District 2 can be, as the Capitol's lapdogs and all.

I go into an ally and quickly change into my nicest shirt, long-sleeved with a few buttons and my cleanest pants. When you hang around the rich area of town, you can find some good stuff. I'll skip breakfast today, because I'm going to eat later anyway. I have a feeling I won't be reaped, and this is my last year. Wow, I've been lucky.

Moving into my section, I try to think of something to do to pass the time when the mayor reads the history of Panem. On second thought, maybe I'll listen this year, you never know, I might get a job if I know my Hunger Games well.  
>"Mira Clairson?"<p>

"I volunteer!"

Oh, oops I'm late. Not having a clock, guess I must have overslept and didn't know it.

"Now for the boys!" squeals the escort. I don't hear the name, because something clicks inside my head.

I would have a clock! I'd have a bed, decent clothes, and good food! I'd have friends and a family who'd _care_!I _would_! If I was stronger. I have to prove it to them, but it's too late to find them.

"I volunteer!" I shout. Oh my god. What did I do?

"Oh, goody a volunteer!" gushes the escort. "What's your name?"

"Nero Rock," I say half-heartily.

"Congratulations to this year's District 2 tributes, Iridian Jones and Nero Rock!"

Iridian, I think, grips my hand tightly and glares at me with menacing green eyes. Way to go Nero, first minute in and you've already made yourself a target.

As I walk down the steps I realize that if I win, surely my family will welcome me back, once I prove that I'm strong, and what better way to do that than win the Games?

**Wow, two reapings done in one day! Anyway, on to sponsors…**

**How to get points:**

**Submit a tribute-5 points**

**Review-10 (Each time you review, you get 10 points)**

**Request an alliance-5 points**

**PM me a Gamemaker twist for in the arena-20**

**I'll also start everybody off with 50 points **

**Pretty simple.**

**To sponsor your tribute (You lose points, not gain points on this one ****)**

**Food/Water with iodine-**

**Want them to have more-5**

**Cautious about them dying-10**

**Life-saving-15**

**Weapon(any)-**

**Feels cautious for their tribute-5**

**Tribute has a desired weapon-10**

**Needs to defend himself/herself-15**

**Medicine-**

**If the wound/sickness is minor (cuts, small burns, etc.)-10**

**If the wound/sickness is major (deep burn, broken limb, etc.)-20**

**Life-saving (needs stitches, dying of blood loss, etc)-25**

**Protection-**

**A small, armor-type shield that prevents tributes from damaging a part of body (good for wounded tributes)-10**

**Regular-sized shield-15**

**Body armor (74****th**** Hunger Games style)-20**

**Anything I miss? Just PM me.**

**Points so far ****(The tribute reviews count only as submitting a tribute, no a review and submitting a tribute)**

AwesomeASIAN98- 65

bellsprint- 65

Arcticmist- 100

RiannaNekozawa- 70

Titus the Cannibal Bahaha- 65

Greyy Eyess- 70

Sky- 55

Petemidnight13- 65

GraceXxx- 55

CamillaAsgreen- 55

WinrieMcGeeky- 65

Creator of District 8 (anonymous reviewer)- 60

**Hopefully District 3 Reapings in the morning! Come on, District 5 guy! Nighty night ~.~**

**-Monkey-**


	6. District 3 Reaping & MiniTwist

**District 3! freakazoid123 also reserved the District 5 male, so we've almost got him! Wow, that sounded evil…**

Magdelana Magnolia's POV **(A/N she talks and thinks REALLY fast)**

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. It's Reaping day! NOOOO! What if I get reaped? What if Drake gets reaped? What if Drake volunteers? What if—

"Magdelana, are you ready yet?" asks my 13 year old brother, Drake through the door.

I burst open the door and grab his face.

"Drake, please tell me you're not going to volunteer! Please, please please!"

"Maydewana, I hate the weaping bust as muck as you do," he says talking funny because I put my palms on his cheeks, smushing his lips. I lean into his face.

"Good boy," I whisper then dart back into my room shutting the door. I pull a brush through my bright red hair and throw on one of my favorite pink dresses too. Oh how I love pink. I look in the mirror, dark circles under my bright blue eyes? On ashen skin? This does not look good. Maybe I should go back to bed…No! I gotta stay awake, the Reapings will start soon.

In a flash I'm downstairs reaching for the sugar-coated cereal, (Special treat on Reaping days)

"Magdelana…I don't think that's a good idea," starts Drake.

"Magdelana, you know you have ADHD! That's for your brother! There is some cereal on the other end of the table for you!" says my mother. I grit my teeth. I need sugar! I'm nothing without sugar, I won't be able to stay awake at Reapings!

"Right then, I should probably head on down there anyway, what time is it?" I say.

"We've got two hours before we have to leave," says Drake.

"Oh my gosh, we're late! Gotta go gotta go gotta go," I say speeding out of the house.

I arrive at the reapings, but no one's there, except for a few boys looking at the ball that holds are names. I walk over to the 15 year olds section, wondering where everybody could be. I guess I could play a game. I stare up at the sky and try to find a cloud. I love this game. Cow? No, pig! Wait, no wire! I hate this game. I can see how high I can count! 1, 2, 3, 4….

I'm up to 4,673 when people finally show up. Geez, what took them so long? The mayor introduces himself and the escort, is that really his natural skin tone? Capitol wierdos. Then the speech….

I'm up to 5,942 by the time the speech is done.

"The girls tribute is…Magdelana Magnolia!" says the Capitol weirdo. That's me! I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW it was going to be me! The shock hits my brain, and I let out a hoarse scream. Then before I know what's happening, I feel myself falling backwards.

**Points**

AwesomeASIAN98- 75

bellsprint- 65

Arcticmist- 110

RiannaNekozawa- 80

Titus the Cannibal Bahaha- 65

Greyy Eyess- 80

Sky- 55

Petemidnight13- 65

GraceXxx- 55

CamillaAsgreen- 65

WinrieMcGeeky- 95

Creator of District 8 (anonymous reviewer)- 60

freakazoid123- 55

**The reaping's are getting shorter, I'll try to lengthen them out a bit, but the Games should be longer, or else I'm looking at maybe 60 or more chapters :/ Magdelana reminds me of Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes show, don't you think? Btw, it's not a Quarter Quell, but there is going to be a mini-twist: In the 74****th**** Hunger Games, Claudius Templesmith never said that the 'two victors' rule whould only be for **_**that **_**specific year, so yes, two tributes can come home, and if the district partner of a tribute dies along the way, then that tribute could still end up winning. So you never know who's going to win **

**-Monkey-**


	7. District 4 Reaping & Final Tribute List

**Yay! Final tribute got in! Sooo sorry for not updating, school pictures and unexpected trip to Six Flags XD, it's hard to type when you're on Superman :/.**

District 1:

Male: Stone Flares

Female: Pearle Night

District 2:

Male: Nero Rock

Female: Iridian Jones

District 3:

Male: Electro Watts

Female: Magdelana Magnolia

District 4:

Male: Chaden Malarn

Female: Larissa Maddilli

District 5:

Male: Caden "Cade" Klump

Female: Terra Sanders

District 6:

Male: Morph Ling

Female: Kennedy Stormbrooke

District 7:

Male: Grest Folley

Female: Evanna Tinsh

District 8:

Male: Tarou Orai

Female: Azure Farrah

District 9:

Male: Nimbus Blaire

Female: Astra Vector

District 10:

Male: Jai Warren

Female: Adalia Scotts

District 11:

Male: Lorcan Jayed

Female: Iolanthe Gardenia

District 12:

Male: Ronnie Rowen

Female: Marlena Atish

Larissa Maddilli's POV

Uh oh, reaping day. Definitely NOT my favorite day. Most people in my district like the games, but personally, I'd rather spend a month on the nice beach in District 4 rather than hiding foodless in a tree, pulling out a weapon anytime a see another person. I'm guessing I have about an hour and a half before Reapings. I sigh, might as well get it over with. It's not like I'm going to volunteer or anything.

I put on a gray pencil skirt that goes down to my knees, and a black v-neck blouse. Obviously not casual clothes in District 4, but it's quite a nice outfit. I quickly brush my waist-length red hair, it looking tomato-y as always. Then I do fast check for any unnoticed sunburns. Nope, regular face with my chocolate colored eyes, slightly muscular long arms and legs, and freckles everywhere.

I take the stairs two at a time, jumping the last to the floor. Still fun when you're 15. I see my sister, Serena at the table eating breakfast. I give her a quick hug before I sit down to breakfast myself. Serena's so lucky. She's 19, so her reaping years are over. She nevergot reaped, so she's alive and happy surely going to live the rest of her life freely in District 4. I on the other hand, might get reaped. Not likely, but the odds are never likely. I say goodbye to my parents, my dad kissing me on the head, my mom telling me to stand straighter, but pats my head as I go out the door. She's strict, but it's not like she forces me to volunteer, she's better than some of the other moms I've seen around District 4.

I shovel down my breakfast, (the faster you do something, apparently the less you think) and run to the back of the house, where my best friends, Jaquie and Hanaa, were going to wait so we could all go to the reapings together. They were both there, Hanaa pacing and looking up at the sky, and Jaquie laying down looking at the ground.

"Hey Larissa," they say simultaneously, quieter than usual. I'm not concerned, it's just reaping day, tomorrow they'll be back to their normal bouncy selves. We walk to the square, me keeping a conversation going. But it's obvious I'm talking to myself and Hanaa and Jaquie just nodding or shaking their heads to my questions.

I feel somewhat relieved when we get to the square, Jaquie and Hanaa's silence was giving me chills, at 90 degrees out. We walk to our section, me wondering what to do during the speech; usually us three whisper the whole time. Now that that's not an option, I wish I was one of them, my brain being blocked out, just standing in silence until they call the girls name.

Most of the speech, I try to think of ways to get Hanaa and Jaquie out of their silence if it continues past the reapings. I have a headache when the mayor's halfway through and still nothing. I guess I'll just suck it up and listen to the rest of the speech. Random words run through my head as I barely listen to the speech. Districts, Panem, Dark Days, Capitol, Rebellion, reminder, Hunger Games, tribute, Larissa Maddilli…oh boy. I really, _really _hope I'm imagining the last one. No such luck. I'm the girl tribute for the 90th Hunger Games and I'm going to die.

_Unless I get sponsors_, a hopeful part of my mind tells me. To get sponsors, I have to be tough-ish, 15 is too old to be playing for sympathy. I start to cry. Dang, I messed up! Which only makes me cry harder. I don't even know where I'm even walking when I trip on the steps to the stage. Great, now everybody sees me as a weak klutz. Not that I would have exceeded the tough but nice strategy that first popped into my mind. I saw that strategy on a replay of the Games in the 70 something year. A boy from District 11, Thresh I think, used that and he got into the top 5. That's more than I want, I just want to get passed the bloodbath and die in a little dignity; if not die at all. But now that that strategy's dead I'll have to think of something else.

Daphne Yolleoh, a victor who is now my mentor, helps me up and guides me to the stage before she sits down again. The crowd looks bored, only a few sympathetic faces. The others, I can tell are obviously cold-hearted Careers. I hope my fellow district partner won't be like that.

They call the boy tribute, a worried looking 16 year old, and I relax a little. Ok, so far I know they'll be at least one other sane tribute; we could even be allies and go home together. Luckily, the Capitol made a rule change in the 74th Games, that two tributes from the same district can go home together. Oh yeah…that's the year Thresh was from!

I think I'm in the clear, and actually smile a bit, before a volunteer quickly replaces what might have been my only chance at these Games. A 17 year old, grinning as he walks toward the stage. Obviously confident, arrogant, and definitely _not _an ally. He'll fit in nice with the Careers. Until then, maybe I can at least make a good impression on him, that way if we come across each other in the arena, he'll hesitate before killing me. If anything, I don't want to be hated for being nice.

When we're whisked away to the Justice Building, I hope Jaquie and Hanaa stop by, so I can see them for what I hope isn't the last time.

**Points**

AwesomeASIAN98- 85

bellsprint- 85

Arcticmist- 120

RiannaNekozawa- 90

Titus the Cannibal Bahaha- 75

Greyy Eyess- 80

Sky- 55

Petemidnight13- 75

GraceXxx- 55

CamillaAsgreen- 65

WinrieMcGeeky- 105

Creator of District 8 (anonymous reviewer)- 60

freakazoid123- 65

**Finished! With the District 4 reapings only, of course. Again, sorry about not being able to update, but I really like the reviews I'm getting! Everybody's tributes are awesome, and I'm gonna cry to see 23 or maybe 22 of them go :'( District 5 reaping next, then soon the Reapings will be halfway done!**

**-Monkey-**


End file.
